Summer Song
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Liburan musim panas telah tiba! Ayo bersenang-senang! /my first KibaSaku/don't like don't read/warning inside/oneshot/review please/


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"SUMMER SONG"

©2013

A fanfiction written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Demi tatonya Kiba dan demi...kianlah akhirnya, sampai kapanpun akan tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Starring : Sakura H. & Kiba I.

Warning : Nggak OOC banget lah, AU, Typo, Oneshot

Genre : Romance/General

Rated : T

Summary :

Musim panas telah tiba, ayo kita ke pantaaaai! (entah summary macam apa ini)

My first KibaSaku

"Summer Song"

Oneshot

**Inuzuka Kiba's POV**

Sekolah hari ini telah usai. Seperti biasa, setelah memakaikan headphone ke telingaku, akupun memacu sepedaku. Rasanya ringan sekali hati ini, entahlah. Kususuri jalan-jalan Konoha yang dipenuhi dedaunan, kurasa sekarang bukan musim gugur. Yap, pertengahan Juli selalu diisi oleh terik matahari. Di negara 4 musim ini, _natsu_ atau musim panas selalu dinanti. Terutama bagi _gakusei_ atau pelajar, karena liburan musim panas telah menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian aku mengayuhkan sepedaku menuju sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Setelah meletakkan sepedaku sembarangan, kuraih tas ransel hitamku dan kulempar tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Aku butuh refreshing, penyegaran. Dan tempat ini selalu sepi, selalu bisa kujadikan tempat persinggahan untuk beristirahat, setelah penat akan mata pelajaran mulai mendera.

Bukit ini dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung lumayan tinggi, hanya saja jaraknya tidak dekat. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan angin mempermainkan rambut pendekku. Di tempat ini aku selalu merasakan kebebasan—benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk berpikir sekaligus beristirahat.

Headphone masih melekat di telingaku, sementara aku berbaring di rerumputan. Memejamkan mata, aku mengikuti irama lagu Summer Song yang dinyanyikan YUI. _Natsu ga kuru kara, umi e ikou yo..._ aku tersenyum mendengar liriknya.

Kupandang langit. Seperti biasa—mengagumkan. Gumpalan awan putih menghias kanvas biru muda. Angin meniup mereka seolah awan adalah gumpalan kapas. Dan matahari masih bersinar dengan teriknya. Dan melihat matahari itu, aku kembali mengingat saat-saat aku bersamanya. Ya, gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, ya? Kuarahkan mataku kearah matahari—terik, panas, menyilaukan. Tapi tanganku tetap ingin menggapainya. Perlahan kugerakkan tangan kananku, seolah ingin menangkap matahari itu. Telapak tanganku menutupi sinarnya agar tak menyilaukan mataku. Bayangan wajah gadis itu melintas. Kurasa, aku—merindukannya. Sial, perasaan ini menggelitik perutku, membuatku terbangun dari baringku. Kurasakan angin, dan kulihat telapak tanganku yang terbuka. Angin menerbangkan sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. 'Bunga sakura?' pikirku. 'Ini kan bukan Maret,' batinku lagi. Tapi aku menggenggamnya, dan tersenyum. Rasanya hangat. Selamat datang, musim panas!

.

.

**Haruno Sakura's POV**

Duduk menopang dagu di ruangan kelas yang sepi ini sebenarnya membosankan. Jam sekolah telah usai dan semua siswa sudah pulang, hanya tersisa aku, duduk diatas meja, menopangkan dagu sambil menatap papan tulis dan berpikir. Di papan hijau itu tertoreh goresan-goresan kapur bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang Musim Panas!' atau 'Selamat Liburan!' dan sebagainya. Teman-temanku yang menulis, aku tidak. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menikmatinya. Aku—sangat menantikan musim panas.

Sudut mataku menangkap sebuah tulisan di pojok papan, 'Ayo bersenang-senang! Inzukuka Kiba.' Sedikit heran, tidak biasanya pemuda itu menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menulis sesuatu. Kuraih kapur tulis di sebelah papan dan mulai menulis 'Let's sing with the sun! Sakura.'

Aku kembali ke bangkuku, dan duduk. Bukan, bukan di meja seperti tadi. Di bangkuku, duduk sambil menopangkan dagu dikedua lenganku yang terlipat. Lalu aku mengambil ponsel dan headphone-ku yang langsung kupasangkan ke telinga dan terdengarlah suara gitar YUI menyanyikan Summer Song. Lagu yang bagus. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dia. Dia—si Inuzuka itu. Kurasa aku merindukannya. Sambil kudengarkan lagu ini aku memikirkannya, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba aku berdiri, menyambar tasku dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku terus berlari, menaiki tangga, sampai berhenti disebuah tempat yang luas, atap gedung sekolahku Konoha Gakuen yang datar. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar yang memang tidak ada orang, aku melempar tasku tinggi-tinggi, tak lama kemudian benda itu jatuh agak jauh di depanku. Menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata, aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Angin mempermainkan poniku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Kubuka mataku, kupandang langit. Cerah. Tanganku bergerak menggapai matahari, uhm baiklah, seolah menggapai matahari. Menutupi cahayanya yang menyilaukan mataku sehingga aku harus memicing.

Aku memandang lurus ke depan sembari tersenyum. Ya—aku masih disini. Dan akan tetap disini, selama angin masih berhembus. Karena senyuman kecil yang aku rasakan itu..menjadikanku kuat. Jadi aku akan tetap disini, dan tersenyum.

Kelopak sakura mendarat lembut di telapak tanganku. 'Bunga sakura?' batinku. 'Bukankah ini Juli?' pikirku lagi, tapi aku tetap tersenyum, menggenggamnya. Selamat datang liburan musim panas!

.

.

.

Bel berdentang seperti biasa, pertanda sekolah usai. Gadis berambut sugarplum ini duduk di atas meja membelakangi papan tulis, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menggantung bebas, sambil sesekali memandang papan tulis di belakangnya dan tersenyum. Goresan-goresan kapur menghiasinya dengan kata-kata musim panas. Gadis itu tersentak sebentar lalu merogoh saku roknya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil yang terlipat-lipat, membukanya, dan membacanya ulang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

"Ne, Kiba! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, sih? Ayo bantu kami membersihkannya lagi!" seorang pemuda berambut spike mendekati pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dan anak-anak yang lain. Agak terkejut, pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya yang dipanggil Kiba itu dengan gugup memasukkan sebuah kertas kecil ke saku kemejanya.

"Gomen. Ayo kita selesaikan!" dan dia bergabung dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, dan lain-lain yang saat itu ternyata sedang membersihkan kolam renang sekolah.

.

.

"Saku-chan!" yang dipanggil menoleh. "Doushita no, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah—iie. Kau mau pulang denganku? Kita searah, kan?" Hinata tersenyum sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut indigonya kebalik telinga.

"Gomen ne, sepertinya aku nggak bisa pulang dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan.."

"Sou desu ka? Hai, daijoubu. Ya sudah aku duluan ya, jaa mata!"

"Jaa ne.." Sakura kembali memakai headphone-nya. Mata hazelnya memandang keluar, 'Langit cerah seperti biasa,' sambil tersenyum dia keluar sekolah.

.

.

Kiba terdiam sebentar memandang teman-temannya yang masih asyik membersihkan kolam. Lalu dia berseru, "Teman-teman, hari sudah semakin siang. Apa kalian nggak ingin pulang? Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya, nggak apa-apa kok.."

Semuanya memandang Kiba heran. "Kamu ini kenapa? Benar nggak apa-apa kalau kami tinggal?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Daijoubu daijoubu."

"Ya sudah, kami tinggal dulu yaa, hati-hati. Jaa!" dan mereka meninggalkan area kolam. Tinggallah Kiba sendiri disitu. Sambil bersenandung, dia membersihkan kolam itu. Tiba-tiba dirasanya ada seseorang di belakangnya. Kiba pun menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar mendapati siapa yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Sakura masih tetap memakai headphone, tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang membersihkan kolam. "Apa aku lama?"

"Ah, nggak kok.. Eto.. Kamu sudah menerimanya?"

"Apa? Ini?" Sakura memperlihatkan kertas kecil itu. "Kamu kekanakan." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kamu datang juga, kan? Baiklah, daripada kamu menganggur dan melihat saja, lebih baik lepas headphone dan sepatumu lalu bantu aku membersihkan kolam yang luas ini!"

"Takut dimarahi Sensei yaa...?" Sakura tertawa tapi dilepas juga headphone dan sepatunya.

Jadilah mereka berdua membersihkan kolam renang yang luas itu bersama-sama. Berkejar-kejaran, tertawa-tawa, bercanda, saling menyemprotkan air dari slang. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Saat Sakura berada agak jauh membelakangi Kiba dengan wajah tetap serius menggosok dasar kolam, Kiba memandangi punggung gadis itu agak lama, dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya—dua buah tiket Hanabi Matsuri (festival kembang api). Tiba-tiba Sakura menolehkan wajahnya putihnya yang berkilat karena tertimpa cahaya matahari, dan berseru, "Kiba-kun, menggosok dasar kolam renang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah yaa!" Kiba tertawa sambil buru-buru mengantongi tiket itu sebelum Sakura melihatnya.

Karena dilakukan bersama-sama dan berlandaskan candaan, pekerjaan itupun terasa ringan dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka lelah dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Memilih duduk di pinggiran kolam, dua insan itupun bercakap-cakap.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Langit hari ini cerah sekali ya.." Kiba memandang langit sambil memicingkan mata.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya. Eh Kiba-kun, kamu lihat itu? Bunga matahari bermekaran di taman sekolah. Kirei... ah aku jadi ingat Ino, biasanya dia menyukai bunga itu," Kiba menoleh pada Sakura lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Himawari no hana. Mereka selalu mekar saat musim panas. Ino pasti selalu tahu," Lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

Lalu mereka terdiam cukup lama, bingung harus melakukan apa. Awkward moment. Tiba-tiba Kiba merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. "Untukmu satu."

Dengan wajah heran, Sakura menerimanya dan melihatnya. "Hanabi Matsuri. Malam ini? Ini buatku? Arigatou.." Mata jade gadis itu berbinar, membuat jantung Kiba berdetak lebih cepat. Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, kan?

"Ha—hai. Malam ini. Besok kan sudah mulai libur panjang musim panas, jadi... festival ini adalah awal pembukanya. Aku... ingin kamu untuk datang bersamaku nanti malam." Semburat merah menyebalkan membayang di wajah Kiba. Dia segera memalingkan muka sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

"Sou ka? Hontou ni arigatou, aku pasti akan datang malam ini." Rupanya Sakura tidak menyadari wajah Kiba yang memerah.

"Ah, nggak. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kamu nggak berangkat sendiri, kok." Kiba terlihat salah tingkah. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah.."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Lalu memakai headphone mereka masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi lagu yang sama, Summer Song. Lagu ini mengalun dan mengalir indah melalui headphone mereka. Ya, liburan musim panas telah tiba. Hal yang ditunggu oleh Kiba dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ke pantai, yuk?" ujar Kiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sakura tersentak. "Sekarang?"

Kiba bangkit lalu meraih tangan Sakura, "Tentu saja!" dan sambil bergandengan tangan mereka berlari menuju parkiran sepeda sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kamu bawa sepeda?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu lupa? Aku selalu berangkat dengan sepeda, kalau kamu belum tahu." Kiba mengayuh sepedanya terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menyusul Kiba. Sepanjang jalan mereka tertawa-tawa, tidak peduli mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Biarlah, ini masih sore, kan?

.

.

Setelah melempar sepeda mereka asal, mereka berlarian menuju bibir pantai. Headphone sudah tidak terpasang di telinga mereka. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman, dua orang itu duduk bersebelahan, dan diam, menikmati suara ombak. Pasir pantai yang lembut mengotori seragam mereka, tapi siapa peduli. Pantai sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

"Mau main lempar-lemparan pasir?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan harap! Walaupun besok libur tapi aku nggak ingin mengotori seragamku," jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kiba hanya mencibir.

"Lalu kita akan melakukan apa disini?"

"Sudahlah, duduk tenang saja. Nikmati suara ombak. Jarang-jarang kan kamu ke pantai.." kata Sakura sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan angin menyapu anak rambutnya.

"Bukannya kamu juga jarang? Tugas kita di kelas kan selalu banyak." Ujar Kiba, memandang ombak.

"Hm..." Sakura hanya menggumam. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya. "Ano Kiba-kun, sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang.."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama disini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ayo.." Kiba bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Sakura LAGI. Gadis itu hanya tertegun dan wajahnya memerah. 'Wajahku sering memanas sejak tadi,' batinnya.

.

.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Malam ini gadis di sampingnya cantik sekali. Mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua lengkap dengan obi dan rambutnya disanggul asal dengan jepit rambut berbentuk sumpit, membuat helai-helai lain yang tidak terikat sempurna jatuh menutupi lehernya yang putih.

"Belum. Kiba-kun sendiri?" Sakura balik menanya dengan matanya tetap melihat sekeliling. "Ramai sekali ya, malam ini.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan." Ajak Kiba sambil menggandeng Sakura dan mereka memasuki sebuah stand yang menjual takoyaki.

"Malam ini ramai sekali.." kata Sakura sambil mengunyah takoyakinya.

"Tentu saja. Biasanya kamu kesini dengan siapa? Tahun-tahun lalu?" Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku, dan duduk.

"Eto.. dengan kakakku, atau teman-temanku. Kamu sendiri?"

"Teman-temanku juga. Eh, jam berapa sekarang?"

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam. Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai." Setelah Kiba mengakhiri ucapannya, saat itu juga kembang api mulai menghiasi langit. "Tuh kan."

Sakura terpana melihat kembang api itu. Dia sangat menyukai kembang api. Akhirnya mereka berdua menikmati pesta kembang api itu, yang kira-kira berlangsung selama 15 menit.

Kiba memandang gadis di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sakurapun menoleh, "Doushite?"

Kiba terdiam sebentar. Terlihat agak bingung. Lalu dengan agak terbata-bata dia berkata, "Sakura-chan.. kimi ga suki da yo." Semburat merah di wajah Kiba mengganggu lagi, tapi tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura tersentak lalu terdiam sebentar mendengarnya. Takoyakinya sudah habis. "Ano koto wa.. eto... bagaimana ya.. Aduh aku bingung," Sakura menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memang kenapa? Lalu.. kamu mau jadi pacarku atau nggak?" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sakura akhirnya tertawa.

Sekitar lima menit mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Sakura buka suara, "Kimi no koto ga daisuki mo, Kiba-kun.." Kiba memandang Sakura lagi. . "Jadi?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lalu dia melihat kearah langit lagi, kembang api masih menghiasi langit malam ini. "Arigatou, Kiba-kun."

Kiba tersenyum. "Hn,"

Dan tangan mereka masih tetap bertautan.

OWARI

Author's Note:

Waaaaa ini sungguh sangat nggak jelas sekali! *tutupan bantal* udah awalnya nggak jelas, akhirnya juga nggak jelas, yasudah lah, udah dibikin inih T_T

Eh btw ini my first KibaSaku looooh, akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam hasrat ingin bikin fic dengan pairing unyu ini, kesampaian jugaaa *sujud syukur* yah walaupun masih belum memuaskan, terutama buat diriku sendiri. Oke, ini belum maksimal. Entah kenapa lagi jenuh banget sama semuanya, jeongmal yo. Dan ohya aku Sakura-centric jadi bukan cuma bikin SasuSaku kok hehe :v

Sedikit curcol, tadinya ini adalah sebuah songfic yang aku ikutsertakan sebuah lomba tapi nggak menang dimana perannya adalah Akira dan Sora. Terus aku edit dan jadiin KibaSaku mwehehehe. Dan berhubung di ffnet gaboleh pake songfic, lirik lagunya aku hapus deeeh.

Yosh, aku tahu banget masih banyak banget kekurangan fic ini, untuk itulah para readers yang budiman aku harap kalian mau memberiku kritik dan saran lewat kotak review di bawah. Arigatou gozaimasu..

Fighting!


End file.
